Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved polymeric compositions which are crosslinked to produce heat and flame resistant insulation for wire and cable products. More particularly, the invention relates to crosslinkable flame retardant ethylene-vinyl ester and ethylene-alkyl acrylate copolymer insulation compositions having improved strip characteristics and a process for modifying the strippability of said compositions.